Thousand Years of Snow
by Kimihaine
Summary: A collection of one-shots for HitsuRuki! Random and fluff, love between the mini snow-chan and petite ice-chan! I TAKE REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, I'm starting a serious of one shot for HitsuRuki! And I TAKE REQUESTS! SO SEND THEM IN THROUGH PM OR REVIEW!

The first one is by me, since I'm bored.

And yes, it's random and weird.

* * *

Setting: stage, Rukia and Hitsugaya are invited to a talk show—topic is the growing community of crack pairing HitsuRuki!

Host: me, obviously. And a few invited friends!

* * *

Shiro: why am I here again?

Me: well, Rukia's suppose to be here too, she's late.

Shiro: Who?

Me: Rukia Kuchiki; c'mon, don't hurt the HitsuRuki army's feeling here!

Shiro: right, the Kuchiki girl, what's she got to do with me?

Me: she's not the 'Kuchiki girl', for God's sake, she's older and taller then you.

Shiro: …

(Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Matsumoto mount the stage)

Me: wait, I only invited Rukia!

Ichigo: oh, I was bored, I saw like a lot of obsessed HitsuRuki fans out there… didn't even know those two talked.

Me: it's a crack pairing, you idiot.

Rukia (bored): another pairing with me? God, it's so annoying, who's the guy this time? And if it's a girl, I'm ditching.

Me: none other then the awesome, most popular character in Bleach—Toushirou Hitsugaya!

Rukia (Disgusted): Ewww, puke! (Making gagging sound)

Shiro: Watch your tone, Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia: The guy's got… what's-her-name, the girl who's obsessed with that traitor. And his lieutenant, what's-her-face.

Shiro: Hinamori and Matsumoto are not friends with me that way.

Me (mutter): you're finally making HitsuRuki army happy!

(My friend Aleshia comes in, aka A Phoenix Tear)

Tear: No, Hitsugaya belongs to Hinamori!

Momo: well, I belong to Aizen taichou, he'll be back for me!

Me: there you go, tear, Hitsugaya is so cute together with Rukia chan!

Ichigo: wait, how is that midget captain cute with Rukia?

Me: jealous? They're both ice zanpaktou, both short—

Rukia and Shiro: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Me: see? They even talk in unison!

Rukia: anyways, I'm sick and tired of all these pairings, at least some of them have a reasonable base!

Tear: Ichigo x Rukia does not have anything!

Rukia: I got Ichigo, Renji, and Nii-sama for some reason; Kaien dono, also for some unknown reason. There's even pairings of me and Orihime, Chad, and Uryu!

Me: Ichigo x Rukia and Hitsugaya x Rukia are the best! The rest is just plain creepy.

Shiro: she's a spoiled little princess, why would I be paired up with someone like that?

Rukia: I'm not a spoiled brat, for your information, I took down the #9 espada all by myself.

Shiro: really? I'm impressed, I got a bankai and I was very close to killing the #6. But he escaped before I could finish the job.

Rukia: really now, #6 is really powerful! Even Ichigo and his mask had tons of trouble with one, and he wasn't able to kill him off either! The #5 came in and killed him.

Shiro: I'm far better then that stupid substitute!

Ichigo: what did you call me, twerp?

Me: Shh, HitsuRuki is about to happen!

Tear: yeah, right. It's a crack pairing, Rukia belongs with Renji.

Renji: I-I never said that.

Matsumoto: oh, it's so cute! Taichou and the Kuchiki princess are hitting it off already!

Me: hitting it off? Err, okay, just be quiet already.

Rukia (completely ignoring the last bit of conversation): I can do double incantation and re-use my shikai many times. I'm fairly close to a third seat/lieutenant level now!

Shiro (impressed): we should go training together sometimes! I rarely got to train with someone with an ice zanpaktou!

Me and Matsumoto (squeal): Yay, a date already!

Rukia (still ignoring us): yeah, we can get ice cream afterwards, Ichigo showed me this great place, you even get bitter coffee and watermelon flavor.

Shiro: Sounds much better then the sweets Ukitake taichou always stuff me with, so tomorrow then?

Rukia: okay (blushes), Hitsugaya taichou is a much nicer person then he appeared!

Shiro: What do you mean?

Rukia: you got such a cold aura around you sometimes! But maybe because I also got ice zanpaktou, I don't get affected by it like other people?

Shiro: well, we should be friends then! I'm sure Kuchiki taichou would like me better then he likes that ryoka boy.

Ichigo: stop calling me the ryoka boy or the substitute.

XxVizardxxRukiaxx: HitsuRuki is amazing, it simply is!

Me: thank you! I'm sure BB-taichou loves to hear that!

Renji: err, hate to break this little HitsuRuki army reunion up… but Hitsugaya taichou and Rukia have gone out for coffee already.

Me: YES, their first date has already happened!

XVRX: About time! I'm sure Rukia can bake Shiro cookies!

(Curtain closes)

Tear: there's a curtain on a talk show?? But the curtain is closing since the main characters are on a date and unable to be here any longer.

* * *

Well, that was lousy, hopefully people won't flame me, I suck at one shot, and I suck at short stories. Sorry.

I TAKE REQUESTS FOR HITSURUKI! Just PM me or leave it in a review! I'll try to get to all of them, within reasonable amount of time, of course.

Err, btw, I don't do boy/boy or girl/girl. I also don't do Hitsugaya x Hinamori and Ichigo x Orihime.

Well, leave me a review if you actually read it all the way down here! I want some help with one-shots!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my very first request! This time it's a theme—love at first sight. It's dedicated to the person who requested this.

I posted this one since i promised i would update once Wicky chan update, so i'm living up to my promise! The next update from me should be 'Bonds of Blood' unless there is some unforeseen mishap.

And of course, this is for all you HitsuRuki fans out there! Come out and cheer for the black and white love!

Disclaimer: I do not own, Bleach, or anything I write won't be fan fiction.

Please leave me a review!

Setting: this one is AU

Rukia loves art, she always did, despite people's many jokes on her artistic abilities (she actually know it's not the best, compared to other people's work, she's not that blind), she still loves it.

She also loves fashion, that's better then her love for art, since she's got a great figure and looks great in almost any clothe.

She suck at drawing what she loves best—Chappy, but she make up for it with the second best thing—fashion.

At age 21, Rukia graduated from college and made her debut in the fashion industry. She was an instant star; her work was admired by many people.

Soon her work was her whole life, the bright colors and new designs are her daily breath. And she loved every minute of it.

But Chappy never stopped being so alluring, she still found time for watching it.

Two years later Rukia was the ultimate for evening dresses.

She's still as tiny as she was back in high school, but she was much curvier now. She can casually slip into anything and her great legs and thin waist would make it look stunning on her.

Men chased after her, young girls worshiped her; but she never took pride in them, nor did she care for any of the men who advanced on her.

She knew she wanted to be a queen, and none of the men pursuing her was good enough.

The Kuchiki family is the biggest art dealer in the world, and she stood at the top of her game.

Her life was just a beautiful design, signed by fate.

* * *

He was a genius, unmatched by any in his field of work. Graduated at the top of his class from the top university at the age of just 19, Toushirou Hitsugaya ruled the world of animation. He makes characters come alive, dance, act and breath like a living being. Luring millions of fans to his feet with every release.

Debuted with the series 'Chappy', one of the leading animation films of all time now, the white haired male was made for victory from the very start.

Five years later, Toushirou Hitsugaya was the owner of the largest and most successful animation studio in the world. His every film breaks the box office records again and again; fan letters poured in like flood.

He was on the peak of his game by the time he was just 25.

Girls were on his tails, by his doors, and flipping even when he scowls at them. But he wanted a girl whom he can call queen.

He'll never admit his love for fashion. For colors, for lines and creativity that was beyond his dreams.

He always wanted to work his passion for fashion into his projects, but he never found anything that lived up to his standards.

It was that year, he woke up one night with a brilliant idea, a new theme for his latest project—glamour night dresses for his new film 'Bleach'.

Bleach is not just any action packed spy movie, using the latest compute graphic technology available only from his studio. It was already the most anticipated movie of the year. And what better to have in a stunning spy movie then a crowd of gorgeous girls at a dazzling dinner party? All wearing the most beautiful night gowns in the world.

He started work right away, and with her reputation, it wasn't hard for him to set on Rukia Kuchiki right away. The designs were indeed glittering, and he fell in love with all of them.

They talked a few times over the phone, and they soon found each other to be interesting—each was the other's fan.

Rukia was floating when she heard the man who made "Chappy" would like to use her dress designs in one of his movies.

It was a dream come true, no question asked.

The first time they met was at the first ever fashion show Toushirou ever attended. He was overwhelmed with the brilliant color, the other worldly designs, and the glittering effect around the runway even without special effects.

Rukia walked up to him after the show; she was in a dazzling night gown. Sparklingly silver, hugging her every curve; she looked like a goddess in the flesh to him.

She took his breath away, for the first time ever; he was unsure what to do with himself. And nervous plus stress, Toshiro didn't even notice how nervous Rukia was.

To see her idol standing right in front of her nearly made Rukia faint. But she held her own and smiled beautifully at the man with teal green eyes in front of her.

Flirting, Toushirou was never a master at it, despite his aunt Matsumoto's many attempts to teach him. Seducing was also out of his league, he never thought those 'stupid' things his crazy aunt taught him would ever be of any use to him.

Oh, how he wish he paid attention to Matsumoto now. He felt unsure of himself, trying to say the right thing to chat up the pretty girl in front of him. His attempts were weak, and it seems Rukia saw though his calm façade. She didn't seem to mind his feeble flirting, she flirted right back.

Well, Toushirou knew he would never criticize Romeo and Juliet again. Love at first sight exists after all.

Rukia was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Nine months later, the papers had a field day with them. Standing together, smiling happily like a true couple deeply in love; Toushirou and Rukia attended the premier of the movie they made together.

The king and found his queen.

* * *

Again, this is for the one who requested this, theme is 'love at first sight'. So how did I do? Leave me a review and I'll get back to you. And yes, I take anonymous reviews.

I have a favor to ask of all my readers, please go onto my profile and vote in my two polls. especially the 'why do you write fanfiction' one, i'm doing a newspaper article on fanfiction writing, and i deeply appreacate it if you could give me some votes!

so borrowing the line from BlackBelt taichou, "Join the HitsuRuki army!" and one from Iana chan, "Have a blessed week!"

Double blessed if you review and vote for me! kisses and hugs


End file.
